


Ladybug's Mask

by jadeishere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, I made Chat Noir not appear in this, Identity Reveal, Other, it was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug’s mask actually came off in the “Lady Wifi” episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> After hours of practicing how to sub using Aegisub, I was fairly inspired by the video I was practicing - Miraculous Ladybug. I think that we deserve to have a story where the mask actually comes off in "Lady Wifi."
> 
> As per usual, I did not have this beta-read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, though.

Ladybug chased Lady Wifi to the kitchen, only to be attacked by Lady Wifi. Fortunately, Ladybug was able to dodge the attack in time, rolling to the side. The projectile, however, showed a lock sign, locking Ladybug in the kitchen.

Grabbing the nearest pot, Ladybug shielded herself from the signal projectiles. She flung the pot towards Lady Wifi, moving swiftly to the side before lunging towards her. Lady Wifi teleported out of harm’s way before Ladybug could catch her. Momentum carried Ladybug in between tables, nowhere else to hide.

Lady Wifi deftly sent lock signals to Ladybug’s hands, planting her in place. Ladybug fidgeted through the restraints, trying to forcefully get herself out.

To no avail.

Lady Wifi swiped a broadcast signal before her, and loomed towards the cuffed superheroine. Ladybug gasped, fearing for what may come next.

“Who is Ladybug _?_ ” Lady Wifi began, speaking in front of her ‘camera’.

“Is she a superhero, or a super weirdo?

“How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is?”

Lady Wifi moved closer to the heroine, grasping her face.

“ _We have a right to know!_ ”

The villainess began to peel the mask off of the heroine, revealing Ladybug’s slightly folded eyes, as blue as the heavens.

Lady Wifi – or was it Alya? – gasped.

“Marinette?” she whispered, taken aback. “ _You’re_ Ladybug?”

Marinette looked away from her, sadness filling her features. Lady Wifi cut off the broadcast, walking nearer to her.

“Was _this_ the reason why you’re always missing classes?”

Marinette was silent, unable to confirm her friend’s queries.

“ _Why didn’t you tell me?!_ ” Lady Wifi shrieked.

Marinette kept her lips sealed, her eyes shut.

Just a few beats later, Marinette heard sobs. She pried open one of her eyes, and saw that Lady Wifi was crying.

“At least, tell me why, Marinette,” her friend pleaded, her hands playing with the mask.

Marinette felt bad. She knew that Alya deserved an explanation, _an acceptable reason_ why.

“It’s because…” Marinette started, her voice small. “It’s because you’re my friend, Alya. You’re my _best_ friend, and I can’t risk putting you into grave danger because you know my identity as Ladybug.”

Lady Wifi’s form started to quiver. A black cloud engulfed the villainess… then, it morphed into an Akuma. It started to flutter around the hotel kitchen, while the restraints that held Marinette vanished.

Marinette immediately took her yo-yo and caught the Akuma. Popping the yo-yo open, the Akuma became a harmless white butterfly.

Marinette approached Alya, who was stifling her sobs.

“I’m sorry, Alya,” Marinette said, crouching beside her. “I didn’t tell you my alter-ego for your own safety.”

Alya didn’t respond, still clutching the Ladybug mask in her hands.

Marinette stood up, frowning. She was about to swing out into the night, when she heard something.

“Apology accepted.”

Marinette turned around, unbelieving. “What did you say?”

Alya stood up and said, “Apology accepted, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What, really? Are you sure, Alya?!”

“As sure as the Earth revolving around the sun,” Alya replied, finally smiling.

Marinette grinned and hugged her friend tightly. She let her go, and said, “Thank you.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?” Alya replied.

“So… you’re going to have to use the _Miraculous Ladybug_ now, aren’t you?”

“… Yes,” Marinette responded sadly.

“And will I forget that I– scratch that, the entire Paris, knows your true identity?”

“Probably.”

Alya pushed her. “Then, what are you waiting for? Go on ahead!”

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked.

“Ugh, do I have to repeat myself? Just do it!” Alya said, crossing her arms.

“Okay, okay! Here goes nothing...” Marinette mumbled.

She flung her yo-yo to the skies, yelling, “ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ ”

Ladybugs burst out of the yo-yo, fixing every nook and cranny. The ladybugs also wound up around the entire Parisian population, now unaware of Ladybug’s identity. Marinette’s mask came back to her face. She immediately ran up to the nearest window and swung her way out.

“ _Thank you, my dear friend, Alya._ ”


End file.
